We can look back and laugh at it all
by Mr Squidgereen
Summary: Sober Gabriel is one hell of a tease. Drunk him isn't much better.


"Stop squirming."

"Aw, having s'm trouble back there, Smokey?"

Crowley grumbles (something about a pain in his behind), rolls his eyes at the sound of Gabriel's laughter filling the room and takes a firmer grip on the archangel's hips to reposition himself against his ass for the third time.

It took them all night to get right around there. Rather, it took Crowley that long to get Gabriel to stop being a bloody tease and take his damned pants off. Not that he's any different without them, if anything just a bit easier on the eyes.

The evening started like any other; Gabriel showed up out of the blue uninvited and dragged the king of crossroads off halfway across the globe to some shady nightclub god knows where. It wouldn't have helped to kick and scream in protest - which the demon actually did once, little as he liked to admit it - the angel did whatever he wanted without bothering to ask for Crowley's opinion. Luckily for him, whatever shenanigans Gabriel managed to think up usually ended in Crowley's favor. Usually.

They would drink, pick up some random women to entertain themselves with for the next couple of hours, maybe grab a bite (read: dessert on Gabriel's insistence) or set the local police station on fire. All the while sneaking quick touches in between the two of them; brushing shoulders or dragging their fingers up each other's thighs beneath the table and behind the backs of their company of choice.

As the hours passed, Crowley's touches got firmer, more daring, not caring if anyone was watching before leaning in and pressing his lips to the archangel's neck. Gabriel, being ever the tease, stayed light and brief and always pulled a way a second too soon.

Simply put it, it drove the king of crossroads insane, and worst part was Gabriel knew exactly what he was doing. It was like he was making a game out of seeing how long Crowley could stand sporting half a boner before he pulled the angel off towards the bathrooms and shoved him up against a wall.

But Crowley would not be so easily defeated. By now he was far too well versed in their little dance not to notice how Gabriel's responses subtly changed in time with his own. It were little things; a lingering glance, spacing out of the conversation with their newly made friends, tapping his fingers restlessly against the table. He wanted it just as much as the demon did, he was just to stubborn to give in first.

Solution: Get him drunk.

It worked well enough, and at the end of the night, Crowley excused them both from their company with the cover of having to take his "intoxicated light-weight of a mate" home before he went off and did something stupid even by a trickster's standards. Funnily enough, as soon as Crowley closed the door behind them, he was the one being pressed up against it.

They didn't make it to the bedroom. Shed their clothes in the hall and lost patience about halfway upstairs, instead ending them in Crowley office with Gabriel bent over his desk with the demon behind him rubbing the slick head of his cock against his entrance. The only thing Gabriel still wore was a stupid grin as if he was hiding a secret Crowley wasn't in on, but he thought nothing of it.

He thrust forward just as the angel let out a giggle, jerking away slightly but enough to cause Crowley to miss and slide up along the crack of Gabriel's ass. He frowns and Gabriel glances back at him still smiling. Again, Crowley doesn't question it, only sighs and lines himself up again. He thrusts, Gabriel giggles, and he misses.

"Stop squirming."

"Aw, having s'm trouble back there, Smokey?"

Crowley grumbles (something about a pain in his behind), rolls his eyes at the sound of Gabriel's laughter filling the room and takes a firmer grip on the archangel's hips to reposition himself against his ass for the third time. This time he doesn't even have time to move at all before Gabriel starts to shake under him. with laughter. He's pressing his hand against his mouth to drown out the sound but Crowley can still hear it ringing in his ears and the angel's body is still moving far too much for the demon to be able to fuck him properly.

"Damn angel. If you weren't so bloody wasted I'd think you were doing this on purpose." He mutters in frustration and Gabriel doesn't respond, so far gone in his giggles that the corners of his eyes are watering up. He doesn't notice Crowley sliding a hand in between the cheeks of his ass.

Gabriel throws his head back and chokes on a gasp as the demon thrusts two fingers deep into him with no warning, cries out when a second hand shoots out to tangle itself in his hair and the fingers are pulled out to be replaced with something significantly bigger.

He's gripping the edge of the desk tightly, laughter exchanged for desperate moans while Crowley grunts and pounds into him relentlessly. The game is over and Crowley wastes no time claiming his prize, not giving Gabriel any chance to get used to the stretch but the burn of every rough thrust is too good for the trickster archangel to even want to protest.

The sound of skin slapping against skin and Gabriel's screams are echoing off the walls and if Crowley's bodyguards hear them it does nothing but spur him on further, to thrust faster and harder and make it damn clear to anyone listening that Gabriel is _his_.

"C-Crowley!" The demon's nails scrape against his scalp and Gabriel hisses. The wood is breaking under his hands and untouched cock hanging heavy and leaking between his legs as he dangles on the edge of his release. Crowley lets go of his grip on Gabriel's hips to touch him, stroke him once, twice, drag his thumb over the slit and suddenly he's coming over his hand and desk, effectively ruining some important looking documents Crowley can't bring himself to give a shit about right now because he follows shortly after with a loud moan.

Crowley, completely spent, slumps forward until he's laying on top of Gabriel's back and Gabriel's stuck with a sticky mess under him. Not that it matters. The angel lets out a satisfied sigh and would've sunk to his knees on the floor if not for the demon still buried inside and wrapping his arms around him.

They say nothing for a while, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Crowley is comfortable where he is and Gabriel makes no move to push him away so he stays there, closes his eyes and rests his head between the angel's shoulder blades.

Gabriel twitches. And again, a bit stronger. Crowley opens his eyes in time to hear a strangled gasp escape Gabriel's lips and a second later, the archangel has turned into a shaking, giggling mess once more. Crowley sighs, too tired to try and shut the angel up but his curiosity has reached it's peak and he can't take it anymore.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing about?"

"I'm not actually drunk."


End file.
